


Marinuela and K.O. Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinuela and K.O. [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cute, F/F, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Marinuela and K.O.





	Marinuela and K.O. Poem

Marinuela has curly chocolate black hair while K.O. has brown hair.

Marinuela's parents died in a car accident while K.O.'s father died.

Marinuela wears a yellow dress and black Mary Jane shoes while K.O. wears a red headband, a blue vest, white shirt, blue pants and pink legwarmers.

Marinuela and K.O. are being optimistic and kind.

Marinuela and K.O. are so cute when they're angry.

Marinuela is friends with a creepy manananggal and a 1910s grouchy ghost while K.O. is friends with a level headed ninja and a narcissistic alien.


End file.
